


A Bee that Wore the Ladybug's Spots

by theuglytomatoplant



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Bee Miraculous, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Emotional Hurt, Fox Miraculous, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, POV Chloé Bourgeois, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Turtle Miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuglytomatoplant/pseuds/theuglytomatoplant
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir brought their three closest allies with them to confront Hawkmoth. Only Chloe is left, and she is the only one who knows what happened to them.Four people are missing from her class. Chloe knows that they aren't coming back.Chloe's world has changed, but so has she.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois & Pollen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	A Bee that Wore the Ladybug's Spots

It was another day.

Lady Bee had been outside, fighting another akuma.

She was the hero of Paris.

It had been months since the fall of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Lady Bee had risen to take their place.

The setting sun shone on her ladybug spots and bee stripes as Lady Bee collapsed into her bed. Her transformations unwound from her.

Pollen and Tikki both stared at the ceiling as other kwamis flew around them, holding out pieces of food. They gratefully gulped it down, quickly restoring their energy.

Pollen glanced over at the slumbering girl. "She's already asleep," she murmured. "She works herself too hard."

Tikki stared at the bedsheets. "Because she's the only one left…"

Pollen sighed. "There are other people out there. She doesn't have to do this by herself."

Tikki burst into tears. Pollen gave her a large hug. "She doesn't deserve this! Any of this!" Tikki cried. "None of them did!"

"I know," replied Pollen, as she patted Tikki's shoulder. "We know."

_ He screamed as he dissolved into dust. _

_ "Run, Chloe!" she insisted as she handed over her earrings. _

_ Her fingers fumbled around the bracelet that lay on the ground. _

_ Darkness. _

Chloe gasped as she woke up.

She had been dreaming again.

Her alarm went off, blaring into her ears. She sighed and turned it off.

"Another wonderful day." she muttered.

Half an hour later, Chloe was standing in front of school. She remembered the days when she strutted into the building, wearing the most fashionable clothes, and having layers of makeup on.

Now, her strut was a stumble, her fancy clothes hung loose on her, and her makeup was gone. She couldn't bring herself to care about her appearance anymore.

She had been like this for months now. Everyone knew why the former diva was grieving. Everyone shared her grief.

All those months ago, four students had vanished into thin air. No one knew where they went, or what happened to them.

Adrien Agreste, Alya Cesaire, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and Nino Lahiffe.

They were the students who had disappeared.

And Chloe missed each one of them.

School passed by in a blur. Chloe didn't pay attention at all. She couldn't make herself focus. All she could think about was what she had lost, and what she had gained.

It all began on that fateful day…

_ Ladybug came by again. "Chloe," she whispered. "Come with me." _

_ Before Chloe could open her mouth, Ladybug held out a familiar-looking box. Any objections that Chloe had died in her throat. _

_ A few moments later, Queen Bee was following Ladybug over the roofs of Paris. She grinned happily. It had felt like forever since she had last been Queen Bee. Not that she was complaining. _

_ Ladybug guided her into an alleyway. Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Carapace were already waiting. "Alright!" Ladybug exclaimed. "Everyone's here!" _

_ "What's this meeting for?" Queen Bee asked. _

_ "We found out Hawkmoths true identity," Chat Noir murmured. "And tonight, we're going to take him down. He's vulnerable, especially because we already took down Mayura." _

_ Rena Rouge grabbed Chat Noir's shoulders and began shaking him. "Who is Hawkmoth? How did you find out?" _

_ Chat Noir blinked rapidly. "S-stop shaking me!" _

_ Rena Rouge released him. "Alright, I let you go. Now talk!" _

_ Chat Noir dusted himself off. "Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste." he replied with a hint of sadness. _

_ "And how did you find this out?" Rena Rouge questioned. _

_ "W-well… uh..." he stammered in response, glancing over at Ladybug. _

_ "We have our sources," she cut in. "That's all we can say." _

_ Queen Bee narrowed her eyes. 'They're both acting weird.' she thought. 'What's going on?' _

The sound of an akuma alert broke Chloe out of her thoughts. She sighed. "Of course, there's another one."

She slipped under her desk and watched the rest of the students run out. She didn't want to be dragged along with them. She couldn't. 

She had a job to do.

"Pollen, buzz on!"

After transforming into Queen Bee, she ran her fingers over her earlobes. The earrings were still there. "Pollen! Tikki! Unify!"

Lady Bee straightened up. "Let's just get this over with." she sighed.

Lady Bee's costume was a lot like Queen Bee's costume. The only difference was that she had a ladybug pattern instead of the yellow material.

After all, she was using Ladybugs Miraculous.

Today's akuma was fairly standard. It took her less than ten minutes to defeat it. Still, she was drained when the battle was over.

She dismissed her transformations and walked home. She didn't want to sit through any more classes.

Chloe found it odd that four heroes disappeared at the same time as four teenagers, and no one suspected a thing. She also found it sad. The world was too caught up in mourning the lost heroes to realize that the four wonderful people behind the masks were also gone.

In a way, Chloe was also gone.

She had lost too much to go back to the Chloe she was before.

She had been a part of a powerful superhero team.

She had become closer to all of her classmates.

She had been friends with the legendary Ladybug.

She…

…

_ The five heroes stood on the wall of the Agreste mansion. None of them spoke a word as they stared at the window. _

_ The window with a butterfly design. _

_ It was a very big window. _

_ How had they not noticed sooner? _

_ "Let's go." Chat Noir's voice was emotionless. _

_ They jumped down, breaking through the window. As the glass rained down around them, they came face to face with Hawkmoth. _

_ He seemed to be surprised. _

_ The heroes were ready in an instant. They all charged at him, weapons out. _

_ Hawkmoth quickly recovered and pulled out his cane.  _

_ The battle went downhill fairly quickly. _

_ It all started with Chat Noir. _

_ He was hesitating. He looked upset each time Hawkmoth took a hit. _

_ The damned villain took advantage of it. _

_ "Ah," muttered Hawkmoth. "I see. The pain of a son who has to fight his own father." _

_ Before anyone could react, a little black butterfly soared into Chat Noir's bell. _

_ "No!" Ladybug screamed. "Adrien, you told me that you'd be alright!" _

_ Hawkmoth laughed. "Come, my son. Let us fulfill our wish together." _

_ A white Chat Noir grinned. "Of course, father." _

_ "No! Chat Noir!" The heroes all screamed. _

_ "I'm Chat Blanc now." he sneered. _

_ He charged at Carapace first. The turtle hero was so frozen in shock that he couldn't avoid the Cataclysm directed at him. All that was left of Carapace was a green bracelet. Rena Rouge howled in agony and fell to her knees. _

_ Queen Bee screamed as Chat Blanc charged at her next. She dodged to the side, avoiding his swiping claws. "Stop this, Adrikins!" she gasped. "Why are you doing this?" _

_ Chat Blanc grinned mirthlessly. "My father has one wish from this world. He wants my mother to come back." _

_ She grabbed his wrist as he swiped at her again. "Oh, my poor Adrikins," she murmured. "Of course that would be his wish." _

_ She pulled him towards herself, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry, Adrien!" she wept. "I miss your mother too." _

_ He buried his face in her shoulder. "Chloe, I…" he started. _

_ Queen Bee composed her face. "I'm so sorry…" she murmured. "But I can't let you do this." _

_ She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. She used her other hand to punch his bell. She watched sadly as the akuma fluttered out. _

_ Before anyone could react, the akuma settled into Rena Rouges flute. "No!" Ladybug screamed. _

_ The fox heroine grinned as her costume turned scarlet. "You!" she glared at Chat Noir. "You killed him!" _

_ Chat Noir blinked. "Who? What? What happened?" _

_ Rena Rage laughed evilly and pointed her flute at the green bracelet that lay on the ground. "Carapace!" _

_ Chat Noir gasped in horror. "No!" he growled. "No!" _

_ He turned to Hawkmoth, who was fending off Ladybug. "Cataclysm!" he hissed. _

_ Chat Noir charged at Hawkmoth, his hand held in front of him. Rena Rage growled. "Don't you dare!" she spat. "Mirage!" _

Chloe closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. She was tired of everything. She wanted the battle to end. She didn't even care who won anymore.

There were times when she had tried to end the battle herself. There were times when she had jumped off the roof. As she fell towards the ground, she would feel a sense of relief. 

Relief that she didn't have to fight anymore.

But every time, right before hitting the ground, she would call upon her transformation.

Every time, she didn't dare finish herself off.

She had too much to live for.

She had to protect Ladybug's gift to her.

Ladybug had called it the Miracle Box. She had said that it held other Miraculous jewels.

Chloe wept every time she looked at the box.

It was her responsibility now, entrusted to her upon Ladybug's death.

Chloe winced as a familiar pain filled her body. Tikki had mentioned that it was a result of wearing too much Miraculous at one time.

Ever since the other heroes fell, Chloe had worn their Miraculous all the time.

She couldn't bear to take them off. Even if it physically hurt her. Even if it killed her.

When she wore their Miraculous, she could almost feel them beside her.

It helped a little bit.

She pried herself off of the wall. The kwamis all left her purse and stared at her worriedly.

All of them had told her that it wasn't safe to wear five Miraculous all the time. When she didn't change her mind, they stopped bringing it up. Even so, their worry hung around her like a cloud.

"Let's go home." she muttered.

The kwamis settled on her head and shoulders as she walked home. None of them, not even Wayzz, bothered with secrecy. After all, the public already knew that Chloe had taken up the mantle of the fallen heroes.

The weight of Pollen sitting on her head took some of the weight out of her heart.

_ They were surrounded by clones of both Hawkmoth and Rena Rage. Queen Bee swung her spinning top around, but there were too many illusions. _

_ "This isn't working!" Ladybug yelled. "We need a plan! Lucky Charm!" _

_ A fish hook dropped into Ladybug's hands. Without wasting a moment, she attached it to her yo-yo. _

_ "Let's do this!" Ladybug grinned.  _

_ She swung her yo-yo around. The fish hook snagged on something. Immediately, Ladybug pulled on the yo-yo string, reeling in Rena Rage's flute. Without wasting a moment, she broke the flute over her knee. _

_ This time, she managed to capture the akuma. _

_ When Rena Rouge returned to normal, she mournfully picked up Carapace's bracelet. "Nino…" she whimpered. _

_ Queen Bee gasped. "If Carapace was Nino, then you must be Alya!" _

_ Rena Rouge nodded, tears trickling out of her eyes. "Come on!" Queen Bee growled. "All we have to do is defeat Hawkmoth, and then he'll come back!" _

_ Rena Rouge glanced at her broken flute. "I can't use my Mirage." _

_ Queen Bee smiled. "So what? We can still take him down." _

_ The two girls turned back to Hawkmoth. _

Chloe hummed as she sat down on her bed.

Pollen played with her hair. "How are you today, my queen?"

Chloe smiled. "Today? I feel tired."

She lay down on her bed. "I'm always tired, Pollen. It's not easy being the only hero in Paris."

Tikki sighed. "You don't have to do this alone, Chloe."

Chloe laughed bitterly. "I don't want to lose anyone else. If I make more heroes, they'll just die again."

She reached over and scooped up Plagg. "I lost almost all of my closest friends. I don't want to lead other heroes to their deaths."

Plagg blinked sadly and nuzzled her hand. He had not spoken a word since Adrien died. She knew that he missed him.

She picked up the other kwamis and hugged them to her chest. "You are my heroes, my friends now."

The afternoon slowly faded into evening. Chloe sighed and stood up. "Time to patrol." she grumbled. "Who's up for it tonight?"

Chloe didn't like to use Tikki or Pollen when she patrolled. She needed them to be full of energy in case of an akuma.

The kwamis glanced between each other. Eventually, Plagg raised his paw. "Are you sure?" Chloe whispered.

He nodded.

"Plagg, claws out!"

Chloe's costume looked exactly like Chat Noir's had been. She was glad for that. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if it was different in any way.

She used the baton to vault over a chimney. The past few months had given Chloe the opportunity to become comfortable using the Miraculous of the ladybug, black cat, turtle, and fox.

She still preferred the bee Miraculous though.

The night was silent as Chloe patrolled the city. Some late-night walkers looked up to see a figure dressed in all black leap from roof to roof. 

Chloe visited every single spot that the other heroes used to frequent. It brought back happy memories.

Eventually, she landed silently on a roof. She could see the Dupain-Chengs bakery from here. It was still open.

She jumped off the roof and landed on the road. "Claws in."

She pushed her way into the bakery.

Marinette's parents glanced up at her as she walked in. "Hello." Sabine murmured. "Is there something you want?"

Chloe nodded. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some money. "Can I have the usual?" she asked in a small voice.

Sabine began searching through the display.

After a few minutes, she handed Chloe a paper bag. "A cheese croissant, a chocolate chip cookie, a honey bun, a blueberry muffin, a salmon pie, and… a chocolate croissant." Sabine listed.

Chloe nodded. "Thank you." she whispered as she handed over the money.

The kwamis swarmed the bag as Chloe opened it. "Eat up." She cooed. "But leave the chocolate croissant. That's mine."

Every time Chloe visited the Dupain-Chengs bakery (which was quite often), she would get a treat for each of the five kwamis plus one for herself.

"Is patrol done for tonight?" asked Trixx as she snacked on the blueberry muffin.

"Yes." Chloe sighed. 

She reached into the bag and pulled out the chocolate croissant. "I feel like walking home tonight."

The night was silent as she walked home.

Just like the night they died…

_ "Where did this all go wrong?" Ladybug cried. _

_ Hawkmoth grinned as he kicked her away. "I'm far more powerful than you realize." _

_ Chat Noir was dead, his Cataclysm turned back on him. _

_ Rena Rouge was also dead, her neck snapped. _

_ The lucky charm that could bring them back had been knocked into the dark waters below Hawkmoths lair. _

_ Queen Bee was about to transform back. She had attempted to use her Venom to paralyze Hawkmoth, but he had made her hit Rena Rouge instead. After that, he had ended the fox heroines life. _

_ Ladybug and Queen Bee both knew that this was a battle that they couldn't win. _

_ They fled, taking the Miraculous of the three fallen heroes with them. _

_ Hawkmoth chased after them. _

_ They ran into a side street and jumped up onto a roof. Ladybug gasped for breath. "We can't run forever." _

_ At that moment, Hawkmoth's cane soared through the air and slammed into Ladybug's head. Blood spattered the roof. _

_ Queen Bee gasped and kneeled beside her. "Ladybug! Are you okay?" _

_ Ladybug's transformation fell away, revealing Marinette Dupain-Cheng. _

_ "Marinette?" Queen Bee sucked in a breath. _

_ "I can't go any farther," Marinette murmured as she took off her earrings. "Take these and run!" _

_ Hawkmoth leaped onto the roof, his cane at the ready. "Hand over the Miraculous!" he yelled. _

_ Queen Bee turned and ran. She could feel her transformation fading. "I need more power!" she gasped. "I need to escape!" _

_ As she landed, her transformation fell. _

_ She quickly slid Carapace's bracelet over her wrist. She put the earrings, ring, and necklace into her purse. "How do I transform?" she questioned. _

_ The turtle kwami sighed. "You say Wayzz, shell on." _

_ "Wayzz, shell on!" _

_ She ran down the road, ducking as Hawkmoths cane flew over her head. "Stop!" commanded Hawkmoth. "Or your little friend dies." _

_ Chloe gasped as she turned to see him holding Marinette by her throat. "No," Marinette rasped. "Chloe, run!" _

_ Chloe didn't need to be told twice. As she ran away, she could hear Marinette saying one last thing. "I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, rescind my ownership of the Miracle Box and transfer ownership to Chloe Bourgeois." _

_ Chloe wept as she heard the sound of something snapping as she ran away. She knew that Hawkmoth would come after her next. _

_ She whipped around to face him, her shield at the ready. _

_ Hawkmoth had vanished. _

Ever since her classmates had died, Chloe hadn't been able to deal with her last name. Bourgeois. It was a painful reminder of what she used to be.

She used to be a selfish brat. She intentionally hurt people. She had no real friends.

Chloe got her last name legally changed. To distance her present self from her past self.

At first, she wanted to change it to Agreste, but she didn't want to associate herself with the man who was Hawkmoth.

Chloe had been turning over a new leaf since before her friends disappeared. She was a better person than she was before, but she was broken.

She remembered tormenting Marinette for all those years. And she was truly sorry.

She changed her last name to Dupain-Cheng. In honor of Marinette and in honor of Ladybug.

She felt that it suited her.

Ever since she changed her last name, Chloe hadn't wanted to kill herself anymore.

She couldn't give up the fight now.

After all, Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Marinette were counting on her to succeed.

"I won't give up," she whispered to the kwamis. "I'll succeed one of these days."

Even if victory came at the cost of her life, she was willing to pay it.

Even if it took her a very long time.

Chloe knew that she was going to win one day.

She lay in her bed, accompanied by five kwamis.

She closed her eyes. Victory wasn't going to come to her anytime soon.

Even still, she was content.

That was the best word to describe Chloe Dupain-Cheng at this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I enjoyed writing it!  
> I'm going to go eat cereal now.


End file.
